


18. Never Again

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [18]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: "You could have died. Never again."Or; Clarke has a feeling, and her feeling is right.





	

There are a thousand reasons why Lexa could be late, but Clarke has never been a particularly optimistic person, and she knows her wife. She’s never late, not for _anything_ , and they have a date night on the thirteenth of _every_ month.

  
In twelve years of marriage, Lexa has not missed a single one.

  
So, when Clarke calls Anya and tells her that Lexa hasn’t come home yet and she’s fucking terrified, she isn’t joking. She isn’t exaggerating.

  
Clarke has a feeling, the kind that sits in the bottom of her stomach and makes her feel like she might throw up or cry or both, and it’s _bad_.

  
And then Anya calls her back, and she’s calm and collected in a way Clarke wonders if she ever will be again, because Lexa has been hit by a car and she's her wife and they have kids, dammit, and Clarke can’t do this alone.

  
Anya tells her that Lexa is fine, but Clarke tells the sitter that she’s going to be late and her mom says she’ll go over to watch Aden and Ontari and Clarke sobs all the way to the hospital, not giving a single fuck about the taxi driver who is staring at her like she has officially lost her fucking mind.

  
Because her wife was hit by a car and Clarke is a doctor, but she can’t fix this, not if she’s _dead_ , so Anya better have been telling the truth or Clarke is going to kill her. (Except she wouldn’t, because Aden adores his Aunt Anya, and he’d be pretty pissed.)

  
Clarke gets to the hospital in record time and she doesn’t even bother acting like she’s the family of a patient because she might not be working at that moment, but she’s a goddamn surgeon and no one is going to tell her she can’t use the computer to find out where her wife is.

  
She finds out where Lexa is and she runs to her room only to find Lexa asleep in the bed and Anya sitting by her side, and she doesn’t look worried, so Clarke knows that she didn’t lie — which is good, because she didn’t want to have to kill her.

  
Lexa picks that moment to open her eyes, and _god_ , Clarke could kill her. She really could, because she has a broken arm that Clarke can see and, by the way she winces when she tries to sit up, probably a few broken ribs too.

  
Clarke doesn’t kill her, of course. She rushes to her side and takes her hand gingerly and kisses her, because dammit she could have died, and then what would she have done?

  
“You idiot,” she whispers, and Anya is standing and leaving with a smile towards her sister.

  
“‘m sorry,” Lexa mumbles, because the medicine is wearing off and she’s a little tired.

  
“You could have _died_ ,” Clarke says, even though she doesn’t actually know if that’s true because she wasn’t there, even though she should have been. “Never do that again. You scared the shit out of me.”

  
And Lexa smiles because she knows that her wife isn’t really mad, just worried, and it’s kind of sweet.

  
“I’ll try,” she promises, opening her tired eyes wide enough to meet Clarke’s for a moment. She opens her mouth to apologize, to say the three little words that she knows will make it all okay, but she falls asleep before she can and can’t say that she’s all that upset about it, really.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! You can also leave prompts for this series, or just things you'd like me to write, and I'll consider them. 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter at @RegalScribe — I mostly tweet about writing, my favorite shows/ships, and American politics because hey, we suck a lot. I don't bite, though, I promise. :)


End file.
